This invention relates to the art of pressure regulators, and more particularly to a new and improved demand pressure regulator for use in breathing apparatus.
One area of use of the present invention is in underwater breathing apparatus, although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied. A problem encountered by scuba demand regulators is freeze-up in cold water. In particular, warm moist air from the diver's mouth creates condensed water inside the regulator housing which contains the regulator supply valve and valve actuating lever. In cold water environments, the temperature of the supply valve may drop below freezing causing freeze-up of the connection between the valve and actuating lever. This, in turn, will cause a free flow, i.e. non-regulating, condition in the regulator.